dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Tribe Called Girl
Tribe Called Girl is the third part of the 10th episode in season one of Dexter's Laboratory. Like its sister episodes, it aired on December 11, 1996. Synopsis Dexter wants to study idiots as if they are animals. So he sneaks into a sleepover with Dee Dee and her friends Lee Lee and Mee Mee. Dee Dee, Lee Lee and Mee Mee are having a slumber party, which Dexter decides to explore to learn the behavior of other "species". When the girls spot Dexter, they have fun with him and give him a makeover. Plot Dexter watches a documentary on monkeys and thinks that first grade stuff, while on the other monitor, he finds Dee Dee, Lee Lee and Mee Mee; and for unknown reasons when they say "Slumber party!" They move just like the monkeys on the TV, this makes Dexter camouflage himself as a pile of toys so he won't be seen so he can investigate girls much further. When he gets there, he notices Mee Mee and Lee Lee arguing about where spaces should they sleep for the night while Dee Dee jumps on the bed, which he remarks as territorial rights! Dee Dee solves the problem by putting sleeping bags on each corner like, Darby in Glamor Town, Berrie Patch Sweeties near Baby Animal Mountain (which obviously is Dexter in disguise), and My Little Unicorn bag near the glow-in-the-dark My Little Unicorn poster. They then have fun with a pillow fight, which Dexter refers to as violent power struggles, and then sees the girls putting on perfume by worshiping their magical teen idol (who's Dee Dee of course). Lee Lee then uses the perfume, which makes Dexter cough. Unfortunately, before Dexter could witness this event further, Dee Dee and her friends discovered him. Sensing danger, Dexter ducks. Realizing they made loose track of Dexter, they lift up the cave, and Dexter makes a run for it at the stuffed animal corner. Dee Dee and her friends are not angry, just confused. They make a special cupcake that lures Dexter to the front and center, which Lee Lee describes as cute. And to make sure he does not offend them, Dexter eats the cupcake. They decide to examine him, by asking questions for answers. One question in particular was "what's your favorite animal?" Which he remarks "Girl?" then, the girls start to tease Dexter, which Dexter thinks they're chanting in some sort of native term. Then, they decide to give Dexter a makeover. They replace Dexter's black outfit with a girly type outfit. First, they do Dexter's nails, and then his make-up, which makes Dexter think he's a human sacrifice and runs off. Mee Mee thinks Dexter's weird, while Lee Lee on the other hand thinks Dexter's cute. Mee Mee and Dee Dee then tease her with the same native term from earlier. Appearances Characters Main *Dexter *Dee Dee Minor *Lee Lee *Mee Mee *Mom Trivia *This episode shows what pajamas Dee Dee and her friends wear. Dee Dee wears a pink dress-like, Mee Mee wears a pair of yellow one-size-fits-all, and Lee Lee wears a pair of green capri pants and a long-sleeved shirt that exposes her midriff. *This is Kimberly Brooks' first performance as Mee Mee. *In this episode, Dee Dee said that Dexter had special needs, but because she is stupid, it may be possible that what she said is untrue. *This episode reveals that Lee Lee has a crush on Dexter. *Eleventeen Magazine is a parody reference to real life teen magazine : Seventeen Magazine a popular magazine which dates all the way back to 1944 and has grown popular among teenagers especially during the 1990s. *When Dee Dee and the girls say "If you don't look good, we don't look good." this is a reference to Vidal Sassoon shampoo/hair commercials during the 1980s. The quote was their slogan. Goofs/Errors *Dexter's mom opens the front door for the girls,yet there is no window next to it. The fireplace is in correct position of the living room, but from the outside view of the house there is suppose to be a window next to the door. Yet we see no window implying that the mistake was either overlooked, the episode was rushed, or cartoon logic was implemented. Quotes *Mee Mee: Lee Lee, girl, you can't have that spot every time! No zazzys! *Lee Lee: I touched it. Tap, tap! No erasies! *Mee Mee: (snapping her fingers) Snap, snap, snap! No tap taps! Erasies, snap snap! (when problem was solved) *Mee Mee: Unicorn sandwich. *Dee Dee: A unicorn sundae! (she falls to the mattress with a pile of stuffed animals, and they giggle) *Lee Lee: Can't have a sundae without (throws a pillow at Dee Dee) MARSHMALLOWS!! (They pillow fight) (ending) *Mee Mee: I'm sorry, Dee, but your bro is weird. *Lee Lee: I don't know, I think he's kind of cute. *Dee Dee and Mee Mee: Lee Lee and Dexter sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Gallery Dexters_Lab_-_1x10__0002 (2).jpg|"This group looks dope, Mee Mee!" Dexters_Lab_-_1x10__0003 (2).jpg|"I touched it!, Tap, tap! No erasies!" Tribe Called Girl_0002.jpg|How to solve this? Let me think! Tribe Called Girl_0003.jpg|"Wait! I've got it." 3484360220_c2e5755dd1.jpg Tribe Called Girl_0004.jpg Tribe Called Girl_0005.jpg Dexters_Lab_-_1x10__0011.jpg|Lee Lee uses the perfume Dexters_Lab_-_1x10__0012.jpg|The girls discovered Dexter Dexters_Lab_-_1x10__0004 (2).jpg|"Interesting outfit." Dexters_Lab_-_1x10__0007 (2).jpg|The girls examine Dexter Tribe Called Girl_0006.jpg|"We'd better give him a Tribe Called Girl_0007.jpg|MAKEOVER!!!" Dexters_Lab_-_1x10__0008.jpg|Dee Dee and her Amigos! Dexters_Lab_-_1x10__0009.jpg|Lee Lee Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes Without Dad